Elara
|Backdrop = |Font = Gabriola |Name = Elara Daniels |Title = Proprietor of The Little Store |Link size = 35px |Full name = Elara Melody Daniels |Blood status = Half-blood |Nicknames = El, Lara, Lára |Wand = Larch and dragon heartstring, 12 ½ inches |Occupation = Co-owner of The Little Store |Handedness = Right |Accent = Northern English (When speaking English) |Patronus = Leopard |Birthday = August 12 |Boggart = Failure |Pic = |Line color = #665D1E |History = Elara's parents, Lilja Jónsdóttir and Allan Daniels, met when her father was on a business trip from Scotland to Iceland. On that trip, Allan absolutely fell in love with the place. After the trip, he returned to Iceland, this time to stay. Because of the rather small population, it was hard not to know most people that lived in the parts, so it was only a matter of time before the two got together. They lived in Iceland for a little while, then moved to Scotland so Allan could help take care of his dying mother Kathleen. One week after Kathleen's death, Lilja found out she was pregnant. They thought briefly about naming their baby Kathleen, but decided against it — Allan thought it would be too weird, calling him daughter his mother's name, and they didn't want anyone to except their baby to be Kathleen. They named her Elara Melody. Before Elara's half birthday, Lilja was pregnant again. Allan wanted to get married — he felt too unconformable about having two children together but not being married. Lilja laughed and said he was so British, but agreed to get married if it made him feel better. Their second daughter was born: Evelyn, or as they soon started calling her, Evie. And their third child, born just as serially, was Emerald. The they stayed in Scotland 2 years in all — the babies complicated things and made it harder to return as soon as they would've liked, but they both loved Iceland far to much to be away. When they eventually returned to Iceland, they moved promptly after Emerald was born. Emerald was a month old, Evie nearing 1, and Elara almost 2. The girls were raised in a muggle culture because Allan is a muggle, and although Lilja is a witch (with a half-blood father and muggle mother) she chooses not to use magic for the most part. The sisters attended year 1-5 of muggle grunnskóli. There, Emerald started stealing pencil cases and such when other kids annoyed her. Evie would deliberately sabotaged the teacher; she was a pranking mistress. Elara would steal things sometimes too, but because she wanted the thing, not to mess with the owner; but mostly she just slipped under the radar, manipulating people and situations to suit her. They soon got their letters to Durmstrang, and they were thrilled to go, although a bit confused at the thought of magic because of their muggle upbringing. Their mother hadn't exactly concealed the fact of magic from them, but she certainly never told them about it. So Elara headed off to school, another sister joining her each year. However, Durmstrang wasn't all they wanted it to be. In fact, the students were rather cruel (especially to the people with so little magical heritage) and some of the classes were poorly taught. After a few years of putting up with this, the girls begged their parents to transfer them to a different school, and thanks to a well-timed job offer, they moved to the Scottish highlands and they began attending Hogwarts. The girls started their 6th, 5th, and 4th years at the new school. Even though they had moved, they still visited Iceland often to see their mother's side of the family — usually during the summer and winter breaks. Elara graduated from Hufflepuff after 2 years at the new school. Using the money she made in a failed business idea of hers as start-up money, Elara is now working on opening a store. She likes the idea of a stop — at least in her mind, it gives her power, and it gives her a chance to prove jobs for her sisters if it comes to that, and that makes her feel more in control too. |Personality = - |Appearance = Elara looks a little like her sister Emerald — they both have their father's dark hair, rather than the Nordic blond that Evie and their mother have. Elara's hair is brown, a darkish brown, and a little bit wavy. She got her mother's eyes though, her eyes are green, a clear green. In stature, she's rather tall. |Relationships = |-|Fjölskylda= Lilja Jónsdóttir and Allan Daniels Elara has never been all that close to either of her parents, perhaps because she was the oldest and could take care of herself, while Emerald and Evie needed more help, but she has a decent relationship with both of them. When she was younger, her dad would let it slide when she did something wrong — just telling her to do better next time, then a hug to affirm that she was a good kid. But Lilja didn't, and that stark difference has always caused Elara to fear her mother slightly. Her dad usually took the position that she's so young, don't push her so much, while her mother thought that Evie and Emerald were the young ones, and that Elara was the elder one — not the baby and not to be treated as such. Lilja kept Elara and her sisters in line with her quiet strength, and how she always seemed to know more than they thought she did. Elara knows her mother loves her, and she loves her mother too, and to this day, she doesn't like to cross her. Emerald Daniels Emerald is the youngest of the Daniels sisters, and is a little under two years younger that Elara. Elara often looks down on Emerald's reckless, petty theft, but it also amuses her. And thought she she won't even admit it to herself, let alone anyone else, she admires Emerald's nerve. Elara has always been closer to Emerald than Evie. Perhaps it's age — their close births put Elara and Evie a little too close in age for comfort, while Emerald and Elara has a more normally spaced age difference. |-|The Taylors= Evelyn "Evie" Daniels Evie is Elara's sister, who is about a year younger than Elara. When they were younger, Evie liked pranking and senseless stirring up trouble, which Elara viewed with disdain. But after the transfer to Hogwarts, Evie got Prefect. She got herself a new Prefect boyfriend, and starting abiding by the rules. She got Head Girl before long, and moved out at 16 — and for a while Evie didn't talk to anyone in the family. Until she showed up on their doorstep almost a year later, wanting to reconnect with them. She was pregnant. While this wasn't exactly a surprise — Elara had been suspecting that ever since she moved out — it was certainly a shock. But eventually curiously and pity won over and during the pregnancy Elara visited her sister many times. And at Evie's request, is godmother to the baby. Elara told Evie that she forgave her because she was her sister, and because there was nothing to be done about what's already happened. And Elara told Emerald that she didn't forgive Evie, was is in contact with her again because there has to be someone more responsible than Evie and her dubious boyfriend looking out for the baby. These days, Elara isn't in contact with Evie anymore. She's tired of being emotionally blackmailed, tired of having to watch while her sister made the same mistakes over and over again. Tired of the stranger her sister has become. The Taylors Elara would love to say that the Taylors aren't family, but now, saying that would be fallacious. Chris Taylor is Evie's boyfriend and Marley's father, and Caly is his sister. Elara blames Chris for a million things, but doesn't hold him guilty. He's a teenage boy, it's no more his fault than it is an animal's fault if it bites you. Caly, she thinks of as her co-aunt. On one hand she's thankful for everything Caly's done to help, even if she won't quiet admit it to herself. But on the other hand, Caly's helping is enabling Chris and Evie's situation, which is perpetuating the mess. Marley Orestisson Evie's son; Elara's nephew and godson. She hasn't seen him since she last saw Evie, and that was when he was a baby. Elara absolutely adores him. Worrying about him his a constant nervousness that she has come to live with. But going to go see him would mean having to deal with Evie and Chris, and Elara's adamant that not being in each other's lives will make them all happier. Marley is not enough reason to have to deal with them, but he is enough to constantly have her questioning her resolve. |-|The Little Shop= Joel Björklund Joel is her business partner, they're co-owners of The Little Shop. While she doesn't quite trust him, she acts as if she does, because the store would never accomplish anything if they were always suspicious of each other. And she doesn't dis''trust him. Veronica "Ronnie" Drake Joel's girlfriend Ronnie, who's around the shop a lot. Elara has no firm opinion of Ronnie. She's pleasant enough as a person, but she doesn't work for the store and she's ''certainly not another co-owner. In terms of the store, she isn't their equal, even thought she's thinks Joel might want her to be. }}